


Pouting is unbecoming

by SonicGavel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal's still a cannibal, M/M, Omega Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Hannibal never wanted a Mate. At least until he met Will. He's the first Alpha he ever wanted, the first he ever considered bonding with, the first Alpha he considered worthy of Hannibal to submit for, the first he wanted to mate with and be bred by. Now after the fall, they're finally there. Will's finally on the same page and it was about time that they got on it anyway. Hannibal wasn't getting younger and he wanted Will to father his children. And when they did find out they were expecting, Hannibal was ecstatic and Will was bursting with pride at the idea of his Omega giving him a child they'd love forever. However, as the baby grew inside Hannibal, Hannibal realized having the baby was hard as he no longer fit into his fine-tailored suits. Pouting was unbecoming but he couldn't help it as he burst a button one morning while he was readying for work.Or Hannibal's upset because he can't fit his suit and Will tries to help him with that, but by the time he finds a solution, it's too late.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Even if your clothes don't fit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Pouting is Unbecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079050) by [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz). 



> I had originally posted this fic before, but I didn't know I was supposed to wait until July. Shout-out to my partner, Nonextistenz who did the artwork that inspired this fic for the Hannigram A/B/O Reverse!Bang.

Hannibal never wanted a Mate. At least until he met Will. He's the first Alpha he ever wanted, the first he ever considered bonding with, the first Alpha he considered worthy of Hannibal to submit for, the first he wanted to mate with and be bred by. Now after the fall, they're finally there. Will's finally on the same page and it was about time that they got on it anyway. Hannibal wasn't getting younger and he wanted Will to father his children. And when they did find out they were expecting, Hannibal was ecstatic and Will was bursting with pride at the idea of his Omega giving him a child they'd love forever. However, as the baby grew inside Hannibal, Hannibal realized having the baby was hard, as he no longer fit into his fine-tailored suits. Pouting was unbecoming but he couldn't help it as he burst a button one morning while he was readying for work.

"Hannibal? Have you seen the collar bone of that rude guy we hunted down last month? I have a class on how Magellan was cannibalized to save the rest of his crew." Will called out as he saw Hannibal looking at his shirt. Will walked over and stroked Hannibal's back as Hannibal kept struggling with his shirt.

"It won't properly button, I should try and find a different shirt." Hannibal said. "Either that or I'll have to hunt the designer." Hannibal sighed as he took the shirt off.

"I know you don't like the idea of being parted from your suits, but perhaps you should look into comfortable attire until the baby's born?" Will said as Hannibal frowned a bit. Hannibal tried not to complain about the idea of no suits and tried to keep his composure. But his hormones from the pregnancy paired with the comfort of his Alpha made him want to release what he was holding back.

"It's just I want to be able to look business formal as I always try to be." Hannibal sighed. Will nuzzled his mate's neck.

"We can talk about it when I get home, in the meantime, take the day off, relax and try and heat up last night's meal." Will said as he pecked Hannibal on the lips. Hannibal did just that. Except he just gave up on the suit. His tailor was going to hate him when he got a hold of the outfit.

So Hannibal called in sick, cancelled his appointments, reheated the previous evening's meal and just lounged about in his nest. Pouting was unbecoming as he told himself. He was still living in the lap of luxury as Will had gotten a better teaching position and was also working as a boat mechanic on the weekends in addition to his own keep earning. However, he did get bored. But besides that, he was always hungry after a while since the baby absorbs the foods he eats as his own nutrients.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"The thrill of the hunt is in all of us. This clavicle was on a man my mate and I hunted once upon a time. Our ancestors used to hunt and cannibalize as a form of foreplay and occasionally, people will still do that. That doesn't mean it's socially acceptable today, but it also doesn't make it any less true about our Alpha/Omega instincts." Will said as the bell began to ring for the end of this class. "I want you to write a four page essay on what you and your mates do for foreplay. If some of you are still unmated, talk about your parents." Will said as the students packed their stuff and walked out. Will took the time then to take his lunch at his desk and call Hannibal.

"Hey, love." Will said as he Facetimed Hannibal. "How're you and the baby? Getting enough food?"

"Baby's always hungry, always important to make sure it gets as much as wanted." Hannibal said. They both decided the sex would be a surprise. Will still sensed that Hannibal had something on his mind.

"You still sad that you can't fit into your outfit?" Will asked. Hannibal nodded sadly as Will pouted sympathetically. It was something he always did when Hannibal acted a bit childish. Though when he killed Abigail, childish became an understatement compared to other things he's done.

"It's gonna be okay, Mylimasis. We'll figure something out. I see you're wearing that Maternity sweatsuit I bought when I first found out the baby had been conceived." Will said. "It compliments you dearly." Hannibal blushed.

"I love you." Hannibal smiled and Will smirked.

"I love you too. Sit tight. I've got three classes left and a little paperwork to do and then I'll be home before you can start pan-frying that guy's brain." Will said as they said their goodbyes and disconnected. Will then spent the rest of his lunch searching for Maternity suits that looked like Hannibal's clothers.  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Hannibal just snacked some more in the nest, then started dinner. He was getting a Papiote started for one of the fish Will had fished about two weeks ago and stuck in the freezer after cleaning when Will came home early.

"You're early, love. I've almost got Papiote ready."

"Papiote is pretty good." Will said as he kissed Hannibal on the lips. "I'll wrap this up, you go make some mocktails for us? Or are we out of Orange Crush and pineapple juice?" Will asked.

"While I was lounging on the nest, I saw all these '80's sitcoms playing. Among one was a show where in the ep I watched, two of the characters ordered a mocktail called a Hideaway special. I got coconut milk about a week ago in hopes of making a Curry dish with that fellow who pinched my ass three nights ago but he left before we got anywhere so let's use it for this mocktail." Hannibal said as he got the shaker out and poured the coconut milk with the pineapple juice.


	2. A discussion through unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will searches the web and Hannibal goes (or tries to go) on a hunt of his own.

The next day, Will was grading papers in his office when he took a break to look up maternity suits.

“Will, have you got a minute?” Jack asked as Will shook his head when the Director popped his head in.

“Forget it, Jack. Hannibal’s in his third trimester and there’s no way I’m leaving him.” Will said.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked.

“Hannibal’s feeling a little depressed about not being able to wear his suits and I thought I’d look into finding maternity type suits for him to continue wearing.” Will said, smiling.

“Is it really necessary?” Jack asked.

“Hannibal likes to be elegant in everything he does and I like to see my mate happy. Just like you liked to see Bella happy when she was alive.” Will said, Jack frowning.

“Good luck looking, Will.” Jack said as he went to his office to grieve. Meanwhile, Hannibal was hunting but he realized his Murder suit was busted due to the baby.

“Damn it. And what’s worse is I need to pee.” Hannibal said to himself as he went to hide and pee in the wooded area. That’s when a wheelchairbound Frederick caught him.

“Hannibal? I thought you weren’t hunting during your pregnancy.” Frederick said.

“Frederick. I see your skin’s beginning to grow back. Tell me, how many skin grafts are you on?” Hannibal asked.

“I’m calling Will.” Frederick said. “Come to lunch?”

“I do need to wash my hands.” Hannibal said as they walked together in Frederick’s new renovated house, done so to fit his needs as he was no longer able to walk after being set on fire by Francis.

“He’s here, Will. Don’t worry, my nurse, Grace is fixing lunch for us. Just a light salad of Basil, Watercress and those special black grapes he once served myself and Bedelia when we were catching up after Abel Gideon escaped.” Frederick said. “Uh huh, he was trying to hunt but he was caught peeing in the woods and he must’ve busted his murder suit.” Frederick said. “I’ll keep a close eye on him. We’ll be talking like old friends. I’ll even make sure he eats some Spinach.” They disconnected and lunch was served to the two physicians.

“So, how’s the married life?” Frederick asked.  
“Not bad. But the pregnancy has made me lose my ability to wear my suits.” Hannibal explained.

“I feel for you, I really do.” Frederick said. “But maybe that’s a good thing for now. You need to learn to loosen up, you’re gonna be a parent soon and sometimes, you can’t always be clean. Take it from me. I was clean for far too long and you made me your patsy, some of the stuff that happened to me was because of my own stupidity and some of it because you wanted to keep yourself hidden still. Now I live in a house that’s always cluttered with medical tools to keep me alive, with a nurse who has to live with me in case I have a nightmare and my blood pressure goes up in the night as a result of said nightmare. The point is, go home and take it easy. You’ll be able to wear suits again when you lose the baby weight and then I’ll personally buy you a murder suit to replace the one busted by your bump.” Frederick said as they finished lunch and Hannibal did exactly as Frederick said. When Will came home, Hannibal was napping. Will checked in on Hannibal and swooned. Then he went to get some red meat. Then he decided to call the people who run the maternity suit website Will had found in his search.

“Hello, this is Agent Will Graham, I’m calling to order one of those Maternity suits you make. They’re for my mate. His usual measurements are in my notes in my cell phone. I’ll send them via email. His favorite color’s Chantily. Okay, thank you so much, he misses wearing suits so this is going to make him so happy.” Will said as he hung up and picked up skirt steak. When he got home, Hannibal was awake and starving. But he was also cleaning again.

“Another nesting binge? So soon? What’s it, your fifth hit this month?” Will asked. Hannibal stopped and sighed.

“It’s my only way I can be useful.” Hannibal said.

“You’re still useful, my heart.” Will said as he kissed Hannibal’s cheek. “I brought dinner, skirt steak. I thought you’d need some red meat.”

“You’re a godsend.” Hannibal said as Will started cooking the steak. Hannibal sat at the bench and Will pulled out a bottle of Sprite.

“It’s to deglaze the pan after cooking the steak. It makes a nice sauce I find. Sweet yet savory. Do you know where the house seasoning is?” Will asked. Hannibal got up and got the house seasoning for him when he felt a sharp pain.

“OW!” Hannibal yelped as Will stopped everything.

“Was that dilation beginning?” Will asked.

“I don’t know, I-OW! OH I think you might be right, it feels like contractions.” Hannibal said as Will went to get Hannibal in the car once he turned everything off.  
“I’ll call Alana to watch the dogs and Jack to say I’m on Paternity leave. Then if I have your permission, I’ll call your receptionist.” Will said as he rushed to get Hannibal’s ready bag and they began driving to the hospital.

“Yeah Jack, it’s Will. Hannibal’s in labor. I have to take him to the hospital.” Will said. “You know I couldn’t do that job either way, Jack. Look, I’m going on Paternity leave. You teach my students until I get back.” Will said as he got to the hospital on time and they soon checked Hannibal in.

“He’s dilating 23 centimeters. You’re about to be a mom, Dr. Lecter.” The doctor said. Will allowed Hannibal to smell his wrist to calm him as he was about to deliver their child. They were both very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive for comments. Hit me up with some.


	3. Too late, but not too late to gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has the baby just as Will's present to him comes. When Hannibal recovers six months later, he checks it out.

Hannibal was in labor for three hours. Will held his hand the entire time. Except when he needed to go and get Hannibal ice chips. Otherwise, he was doting and comforting.

I promise I will be right back.” Will said as Hannibal nodded and remembered the LaMaze breathing he and Will had learned from their first trimester. Just then, Jack had come in with a present.

“We have someone else consulting on the case. Here, this is for Hannibal. How’s he doing?” Jack asked.

“He’s good, contractions are coming in 3 minutes apart, but he’s about ready to give birth.” Will said. Jack nodded understandingly. Just then, Will got an email that his present to Hannibal was ready for pick-up.

“Damn it, could you go to UPS and pick up my present to Hannibal?” Will asked.

“Sure, Will. What are you buying him?” Jack asked as Will gave Jack his order number and went back to help Hannibal breathe through his contractions. When the baby was finally born, Will was holding him while Hannibal was sleeping. Will smiled as he talked to his son when Jack came in with the maternity suit.

“Thanks, Jack. Just set it on the closet door, there’s a hook where the duffle bag is.” Will said as Jack sat it there.

“It’s too late for him to wear this suit now, you know that?” Jack asked when he realized what it was.

"I didn’t know he was gonna go into labor today.” Will smiled as he set the baby down in his crib. The nurse then took him for more tests as Jack and Will went to get something from the cafeteria. By the time Will was back, Hannibal was awake.

“Hey, love. How’d you sleep?” Will asked as the nurse came back with the baby and asked what Hannibal wished to eat.

“Pork Parm and chocolate ice cream.” Hannibal said sweetly.

“I’ll get that to you pronto. But we may be out of pork, so in the offchance, may I sub it with Beef Lasagna?” The nurse asked.

“I don’t really mind. I need to feed my little one before I eat anyway. I’m starting to lactate.” Hannibal said as he picked up the baby. “Hello, little Richardas. Mano mielasis ėriukas.” Hannibal said as he kissed Richardas’s forehead.  
“Hey, I thought we were waiting to introduce him to Lithuanian until he was 12.” Will playfully chastised as he kissed Hannibal’s hair.

“You’re never too young to learn. The window of opportunity is from birth to 5 years old, Will. If I have it my way, I’d buy a Muzzy set for him to watch in all the languages.” Hannibal said as Will giggled.

“Oh that reminds me. I didn’t know you’d give birth so soon, but when you were complaining about not getting to wear your suits, I got you this.” Will said as he pulled out the suit.

“It’s beautiful.” Will beamed as Hannibal felt it. "It’s also elastic?” Hannibal asked, confused.

“It’s a Maternity suit. I looked at some websites to see if they do it and I remembered your measurements from our wedding. Do you like it?” Will asked, secretly holding his breath.

“Will, it’s obviously the thought that counts and I love you for it no matter what the materials. It’s a rather lovely suit and the next child we conceive, I’ll be very happy to wear this suit.” Hannibal said as he kissed Will deep and soft, then pulled away so he could continue to breastfeed Richardas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

6 months later...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannibal was trying on the suit before he got ready to make his first extravagant dinner since having little Richardas. It fit as divinely as Will had hoped it would. Hannibal was quite impressed with the feel of the material. Just then, Will came in.

“Trying it on?” Will asked when he realized what Hannibal was wearing. “It looks amazing on you, my heart.” Will purred into Hannibal’s shoulder. The Omega preened.

“You have both a great taste and a thoughtful soul.” Hannibal swooned as he turned and kissed Will deeply before stripping back out of the suit and got ready for the dinner.

“I must get dressed before I check on dinner. How’s yesterday’s catch coming by the way, love?” Hannibal asked.

“He’s been gutted out, and I’m using the innards to make dog food. I’ve also got the milk heating for Richardas to eat before I put him down. Then I’ll change his diaper after he eats.” Will said.

“Excellent. And the vegetarian options?”

“Frederick can’t make it this evening, he’s a little tired still from his latest graft. And Freddie’s got a field assignment, so she won’t be able to come either.” Will said.

“Such a shame. I was looking forward to seeing them. It’s always good to have an old friend or two for dinner. Oh well, I can always give my usual disclaimer.” Hannibal said. Will smiled giggling at the disclaimer he was talking about.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My apologies, ladies and gentlemen, for I must warn you. Tonight’s meal isn’t Vegetarian.” Hannibal said as everyone, including Will, giggled at Hannibal’s little joke as he was never known to cook Vegetarian before he met Will and Freddie, and even before Frederick lost his ability to eat rich foods. Just then, Richardas started crawling into the room before walking across. Will noticed and motioned to Hannibal.

“Oh, did you wake to the smell of the rich foods, Mylimasis?” Hannibal asked as he picked up little Richardas. The little one reached down to the table and began picking up a piece of the man Hannibal had hunted the night before and began suckling on it before gumming at it.

“MmmmmMMMmMMMMMMM!” Richardas hummed as Hannibal smiled teary-eyed.

“Is that good, Sausmedis?” Hannibal asked. Richardas nodded and cooed pleasedly.

“Like father, like son, Hannibal.” Will said as they kissed deeply and took the rest of the meat out of Richardas’s mouth so he didn’t choke on the meat slice.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
